Portable lighters are frequently carried conveniently on one's person to ignite smoking materials, such as for use with rolled smoking systems, such as cigarettes, or with pipes, or with water pipes such as hookas and the like. Frequently, loose smoking products are desired to be prepared. The preparation of loose smoking products often involves the use of various tools. However, such tools are prone to being lost and are inconvenient to carry.